looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/9/17 - 4/15/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *4/9/17 - 6am - Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck/Fastest with the Mostest/Feather Bluster/Feather Dusted/Feed the Kitty/Feline Frame-up/Fish and Slips/Foghorn Leghorn *4/9/17 - 1am - Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Trick or Tweet/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Zoo/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's Circus *4/10/17 - 6am - Fool Coverage/For Scentimental Reasons/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Fox-Terror/Foxy by Proxy/Fractured Leghorn, A/Freeze Frame/French Rarebit/Freudy Cat/Frigid Hare/From Hare to Eternity/From Hare to Heir *4/10/17 - 4pm - Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A *4/10/17 - 1am - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Upswept Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck *4/11/17 - 6am - Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Go Fly a Kit/Going! Going! Gosh!/Good Noose/Gopher Broke/Greedy For Tweety/Grey Hounded Hare/Guided Muscle/Hair-Raising Hare/Hairied and Hurried/Half Fare Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hare Breadth Hurry *4/11/17 - 4pm - Plop Goes the Weasel/Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Fire *4/11/17 - 1am - What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who's Kitten Who/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yolks on You *4/12/17 - 6am - Hare Brush/Hare Lift/Hare Remover/Hare Splitter/Hare Trimmed/Hare We Go/Haredevil Hare/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars/Hasty Hare/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/Heir-Conditioned *4/12/17 - 4pm - Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit *4/12/17 - 1am - You Were Never Duckier/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/Zipping Along/Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted *4/13/17 - 6am - Henhouse Henery/High and the Flighty/High Diving Hare/Highway Runnery/Hillbilly Hare/Hip Hip-Hurry!/His Hare Raising Tale/Holiday for Drumsticks/Home, Tweet Home/Honey's Money/Hook, Line and Stinker/Hop, Look and Listen/Hopalong Casualty *4/13/17 - 4pm - Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy *4/13/17 - 1am - Apes of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy *4/14/17 - 6am - Hoppy Daze/Hoppy-Go-Lucky/Hot Cross Bunny/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Hyde and Go Tweet/Hyde and Hare/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/I Gopher You/Iceman Ducketh/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Jet Cage/Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A *4/14/17 - 4pm - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool *4/14/17 - 1am - Bewitched Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Birds Anonymous/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds of a Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs in the Woods/Boston Quackie/Rabbit Transit *4/15/17 - 6am - Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Kiss Me Cat/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Long-Haired Hare *4/15/17 - 1am - Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *4/9/17 - 1pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *4/9/17 - 1:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *4/9/17 - 10pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *4/9/17 - 10:30pm - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *4/10/17 - 1:30pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *4/10/17 - 10pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *4/10/17 - 10:30pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *4/11/17 - 1:30pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *4/11/17 - 10pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *4/11/17 - 10:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *4/12/17 - 1:30pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *4/12/17 - 10pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *4/12/17 - 10:30pm - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *4/13/17 - 1:30pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *4/13/17 - 10pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *4/13/17 - 10:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *4/14/17 - 1:30pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *4/14/17 - 10pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife at Last I Found You *4/14/17 - 10:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *4/15/17 - 1:30pm - El Dia De Los Pussygatos/3 Days & 2 Nights of the Condor *4/15/17 - 10pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *4/15/17 - 10:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker